its you after all
by dhianna623
Summary: I know that a lot of fans of nuriko and hotohori like me wishes and want to think that it was nuriko and not houki that the emperor end up with. But what if emperor hotohori did end up with his best friend nuriko? How? The emperor needs a heir but nuriko is unable to give birth? Well what if the nuriko and houki are actually the same person? I hope you all enjoy this


I know that a lot of fans of nuriko and hotohori like me wishes and want to think that it was nuriko and not houki that the emperor end up with. But what if emperor hotohori did end up with his best friend nuriko? How? The emperor needs a heir but nuriko is unable to give birth? Well what if the nuriko and houki are actually the same person?

I hope you all enjoy this.

And please forgive my grammar. Thanks.

Nuriko opened his eyes and find himself in a strange place..

"Where am i? I feel..I feel.. Liiiiigghhht!" "What's this I'm floating!"

Nuriko tried to remember what was the very last thing that happened to him and realized "I have died.. I'm dead!"

A tear fall from his eyes as he remember his friends, miaka, hotohori and the others, his country and his unfinished duty as a suzako warrior, and the war coming..

"I won't be able to help them now.." sniffle nuriko.

She look around him and wondered if he'll be rewarded or be punish in the after life.

He is still feeling confuse when a red light appeared before him..

It's the suzaku!

"Suzaku warrior nuriko!"

Nuriko Bowes.

"Suzaku! Am I going to see my sister korin now? Are you taking me to her?"

" is that what you really want nuriko?"

From a Phoenix the suzako transformed its godly self into a mans form.

Nuriko took a while before he can answer "Forgive me suzaku but as much as I want to see my sister my heart aches that I have to leave my friends in this most troubled times.. I feel like I haven't done my job as a suzaku warrior very well. If you will punish me I will accept it"

"rise suzaku warrior.. It's not you're time yet so I'm bringing you back! Not in you're own body but instead with someone who can help you fulfill what you must do to help konan. Your memories will be taken away but the strong desires of your heart and dedication shall remain."

It's morning.

Houki woke up with a heavy heart.

"Korin" she thought..

All she can feel is pain and grief.. she know that the korin she knew(nuriko) is dead.

she doesn't know how she came to know but she is so sure of it.

Unknowingly what she feels is actually a feeling of loneliness for herself as nuriko for dying too soon.

The feeling of being taken away from his family and friends who are dear to him.

But without his memories she was not aware of it all. All she know is that she lost a part of her..

She went for a walk outside the harem. She haven't eaten anything yet since she woke.

When reached the garden she saw a man.. He haven't turn around but she knew who it was, it's the emperor! Her heart start pounding very fast!

Out of impulse she run into the emperor and hold him for comfort while crying. Emperor hotohori was stuned "nuriko?"

"Your Highness my name is houki i am korin's friend.. And I think she is..she's.." "She's gone.." Said the equally sad emperor.

Houki saw the sadness and grief on the emperor's face, tears fall from his beautiful eyes. It broke houki's heart to see her emperor like this.

even though the emperor has never seen houki before and they weren't close friends like him and nuriko, still he feel like as if he has known houki for a very long time now.

As he hold her he felt closer to nuriko.

And neither of them know that she is actually nuriko!

It is the heart of nuriko that made houki run to him, the real houki would never do that, for the emperor doesn't even know her, and a lady wouldn't go to s stranger for a shoulder to cry on.

However hotohori is not a stranger in nurikos heart. He is the only man that he ever loved. He misses him and feels guilty for leaving him.

And that was the beginning for houki and the emperor who soon fell in love with each other.

And this will also explain why houki had nuriko's strength when she defended emperor hotohori by holding the enemy's sword with her bare hands in ova 3 episode 3.

#fanfiction

#hotohori

#nuriko

#fushigiyuugi


End file.
